Princess for a Month
by BlackNights24
Summary: Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkaidai are invited to Fujimori to test out their new tennis courts. But what happens when some have to participate in their princess club? Did someone forget to mention stalkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. BlackNights24 here, and this is my first ever fanfiction. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy! Also I'm only going to describe Seigaku's regulars, 'cause I'm too last to describe everyone and it takes time away from the story.**

* * *

A woman ran her fingers through her light brown hair, before putting it up into a neat ponytail. She reread the invitation. Making sure she read it correctly. She put it on her desk and stared at it, thinking about how she was going to tell the boys. Saying out right, some, if not all, would deny it. She smiled slyly, before getting a member from the tennis team to get Tezuka.

She watched from the window as the boy told him. He nodded and dismissed the freshman, walking towards her office. He knocked three times, before coming in. "What do you need, Ryuzaki sensei?" He asked, not showing any emotion. His brown hair as neat and his glasses added to his features. His brown eyes calculated what she wanted, but didn't come up with anything good.

"All the regulars got invited to go to Fujimori Gakuen for a month. To practice their new tennis courts, but their is two small problems," She explained, watching him closely. She noted, he raised an eyebrow, signaling her to continue. "One, two other schools are going if they accept. Two, they have a program that only certain people can enter. If we accept and one of our members meet the require meant than he will be put in that program for his time there," She explained, taking her seat behind her desk.

"What schools?" Tezuka asked, slightly curious. He was some what hoping one of them was Hyotei. "Rikkaidai and Hyotei. I'm positive Rikkaidai will go, but I don't know if Hyotei will," She said. He nodded, but thought about it for a while. "What program, exactly, would we have to join?" he asked cautiously. She did the same sly smile and looked him in the eye. "You would have to enter the 'Princess' program. It is where boys dress up like female and encourage the other male students. Fujimori is an All-Boy school after all," She explained.

Tezuka sighed, feeling the headache already coming. "I have to tell the team don't I?" He looked at her hopefully, but she continued to smile. He sighed once more before getting up and walking to the door. He opened it and stood in front of the tennis courts. "Regulars!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention. He pointed to their clubroom and they all headed towards it. Tezuka entered first along with the vice-captain, Oishi. He had a weird haircut and his hair was black. He had chocolate brown eyes. The next to enter was Fuji. He had shoulder length honey brown hair. When he opened his eyes, they were cerulean blue.

The next three to enter was Kaidoh, Inui, and Kawamura. Kawamura has some what spikey brown hair and brown eyes. Kaidoh has black hair with a green bandana and dark brown eyes. Inui has spikey black hair and glasses that hide his eye color. The other three came in last. Momo has spikey black hair and purple eyes. Ryoma has black hair with dark green tint, hidden beneath his Fila cap, and he has gold cat-like eyes. Eiji has bright red hair with a strange Band-Aid on the side of his face. He also has sky blue eyes.

"What do you need Tezuka?" Fuji asked with his ever present smile. Tezuka sighed, getting confused looks from everyone but Inui, Ryoma, and Fuji. "We got invited to go to Fujimori for a month to test their new tennis courts," Tezuka said, watching as some started talking excitedly. He looked at Fuji and noticed the evil glint in his eyes. "You're leaving something out aren't you?" Fuji said, getting everyone's attention. '_Damn you' _Tezuka thought. "Rikkaidai and Hyotei are most likely going if they accept," Tezuka watched as the room stayed silent for a long time. "Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"Do we have to go?" Ryoma asked, hoping the answer was no. "Yes," Tezuka answered, making Ryoma frown. "Nya, this will be fun," Eiji jumped up and down. "I wonder if they will make us pay for food," Momo voiced. Kaidoh hissed at him, "Baka Peach butt," Momo glared at him, but didn't say anything since Tezuka sent a glare their way. "We leave from the front of the school at 6 sharp. Anybody late will be kicked off of the regulars. Remember to bring your tennis equipment," He said. It was followed by a chorus of 'Hai'. "We can wear what we please, but make sure to bring your tennis uniform."

"Also," Tezuka said, making everyone stop in their tracks, "on the bus I'll give an important detail, that Ryuzaki-sensei is going to make us participate. Ryuzaki-sensei also cancelled afternoon and tomorrow's morning practice. Also the school is an All-Boy school," Momo pouted, as did Eiji. Fuji chuckled at their display, but wondered what the 'detail' was. Just as he was about to ask, the bell rang. All the regulars got their things and headed to class.

-Next Day-

Ryoma threw his pillow at his alarm clock. Successfully hitting it and making it fall to the ground, breaking it in the process. Karupin meowed as he watched his owner get up and go to the bathroom. A knock was on his door and a voice said, "Ryoma. I'm going to feed Karupin since you got up a bit late," Nanako. "Hai," came a monotone voice. His door opened an his cat left the room. Ryoma yawned as he exited the bathroom.

He wore a black t-shirt and black pants with a single chain on the left side. He had a red jacket on and his white Fila cap was on his head. He grabbed his midnight blue duffel bag and his tennis bag and headed downstairs. Just as he opened the door, their stood Momoshiro, about to knock on his door. "Ah, Echizen. If we don't hurry, we both will be late," Momo said, with his ever present goofy grin. Ryoma nodded and they both headed towards their school.

Momo had a black duffel bag and his tennis bag. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts with the word 'Victory' going down his right leg in bright blue lettering. They both made it to the front gate just before 6. "Ochibi!" Eiji glomped the poor boy who was already out of breath. "Eiji...Sem...pai," Ryoma choked out. "Eiji!" Oishi shrieked, getting the energetic red-head off of him. "Thanks...Oishi-sempai," Ryoma thanked, catching his breathe. Oishi and Tezuka both had black pants. Oishi had a white t-shirt on and Tezuka had a dark red t-shirt. Fuji wore white pants and a sky blue t-shirt. Kaidoh and Inui wore black shorts and black t-shirts, but Inui's had his name on the back of his in bright green. Kawamura wore dark blue pants and a white shirt. "Good, everyone made it. Everyone on the bus," Tezuka ordered.

Ryoma sat in the way back, trying not to fall asleep. Momo and Kawamura sat in front of the prodigy. Inui and Kaidoh sat next to Momo and Kawamura, while Eiji and Oishi sat in front of them. Tezuka and Fuji sat in front of them all. "Saa, Tezuka. Don't think I forgot about what you said yesterday," Fuji chuckled at how Tezuka frowned further. As the bus started to move, Tezuka called the regulars to look at him. "Oh ya, nya. You were going to tell us something," Eiji said, looking at his Buchou.

Buchou inwardly growled at his couch. "Yes, if we meet the qualification of their prized club," Tezuka said, getting curious stares from some of them. "What kind of club is it?" Kawamura asked. Tezuka sighed, signaling Inui. "52% chance we will gate it. 18% chance we will like it. 30% some of is would wish we stayed home," Inui voiced. Fuji chuckled. "Add 100% chance of Fuji-sempai enjoy our misery," Ryoma grumbled. "What was that Ryo-chan?" Fuji said, looking at their freshman. "Nothing," came a bored reply.

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temple. "Anyway. The club's name is 'princesses'," Tezuka said, looking away from the regulars. "Nani?" Momo and Eiji asked, the others to shocked to say a word. "Saa, what are the qualifications?" Fuji asked, not caring what Tezuka just said. "Mostly three things. One, a different personality from the other princesses. Two, have good grades. Three, be a freshman, but I believe the last one won't count for our situation so it is fair game for all of us," Tezuka explained. Ryoma paled at number three, but some others paled as the rest of the sentence.

"Saa. We won't know until we get there now will we," Fuji voiced, letting some sigh in response. Inui thought about and voiced his data, "their is a 47% chance any of us will make it and the most of it is mostly because of Ryoma," this data made him pale further. "I think you broke Ochibi, nya," Eiji giggled at the younger. Ryoma didn't even flinch at the nickname.

The rest of the ride there was filled with arguing, chatting, and snores. They arrived there earlier than they thought they would. "Everyone get off the bus in an orderly fashion," Tezuka said. He watched as one by one everyone got off, leaving two people. Ryoma was leaning against the wall sleeping. He looked so peaceful, Tezuka was just staring for a while.

He went over to Ryoma and tapped his shoulder. "Echizen, it is time to wake up," Tezuka said, looking for any signs of waking. Ryoma nodded his head, but made no other signs of awakening. Tezuka sighed as he shook the younger's shoulder. Still no sign of waking. He picked up the younger and went out the bus. "Ah. Fujiko! Look at that, nya," Eiji said, pointing at Ryoma in Tezuka's arms. Fuji smiled wider and walked up to the pair. "He looks like a kitten, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji didn't look up to him to know he nodded. Oishi and Kawamura smiled. Momo and Eiji giggled and Inui and Kaidoh had bored looks. They noticed that another bus came. It had the name 'Hyotei' written in bold purple on the sides.

"Atobe's here," Fuji noticed first. Everyone looked at the know parked bus. "So they accepted huh," Momo voiced. He got a glare from Kaidoh, "Fshuuu, of course they did Baka," Momo glared right back, but they were interrupted by someone. "The great Ore-sama has arrived," Atobe said, getting off the bus. Everyone watched as everyone got off the bus. Inui frowned, "You are missing some people," he stated. Atobe frowned. "The ones that are missing have important issues to take care of," he explained. Atobe, Oshitari, Kabaji, Jirou, Gakuto, and Hiyoshi were the only ones to come. Jirou was being carried over Kabaji's shoulder, getting some sweatdrops from the team. Hyotei regulars wore their jerseys.

Rikkaidai's bus appeared at this time. "Now, Rikkaidai," Momo said. Yukimura was the first to get off. followed closely by Sanada, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Marui, Niou, and Jackal. "Ah, told you we should have left earlier," Yukimura said, looking at everyone. Yukimura had a dark blue t-shirt and black pants with his Rikkaidai jacket. Sanada wore his jersey, as did Yanagi and Yagyuu. Kirihara wore a red shirt and white pants. Niou and Marui wore white t-shirts but Marui wore black shorts while Niou wore white shorts. Jackal wore his jersey pants and jacket with a black shirt.

"You were the one...," Niou started, but a look from Yukimura with his overly sweet smile shut him up. Marui and Kirihara snickered at him. Niou glared at them. "So we all are here besides the missing Hyotei members," Yagyuu said. Atobe scoffed, "It was a family matter that they couldn't be here," Ryoma curled up more into his Buchou's warmth. "Why are you carrying the brat?" Atobe asked. "He won't wake up," Kawamura said, shrugging his shoulders. Yukimura an some of the non-stoic members of his team laughed/chuckled.

"He looks so cute like that, right Sanada?" Yukimura stared at the youngest member of Seigaku. Sanada nodded, not trusting his voice. Kirihara pouted. Just then, five males walked up to them. The one in front had a shorter male next to him with green hair. Their was three more people, taller than the two in front, behind them.

"Welcome to Fujimori, I'm the student council president Arisada. This is president in training Sakamoto," Arisada said pointing to the boy next to him. "Konichiwa," Sakamoto said, bowing his head. "This is Koshino, nice-president. Harue, Treasurer. And Tadasu, Secretary," Arisada pointed to each person. All three gave a bow. "You all know of the program, correct?" He asked, pleased with everyone's nod. "Well then we should get down to business, then. First I must see if any of you qualify. Oh, and since you will be here for a month, everyone gets to participate. Not just freshmen," Arisada smiled at them. Eiji sighed, but smiled at him ,anyway.

"Also no need to give introductions, since we already memorized your names," The student council members chuckled and Sakamoto sweat dropped. "Fshuuu...are they always like this?" Kaidoh asked. Sakamoto laughed nervously, "Hai, they are," that explained it.

Arisada looked at each person, with the same creepy smile Fuji and Yukimura have. He noticed the two sleeping. "Are we really this boring?" He asked. Sakamoto smiled and some of the regulars laughed. "No, but these two aren't morning people. This is what they do 90% of the day," Momo joked. Inui and Yanagi frowned. "Echizen does sleep 25% of the day while Jirou sleeps 40.6% of the day when they have a tournament. On their days off or only practice is when the data can't come in handy," Inui said. Yanagi frowned further. "Jirou sleeps 40.7% of the day," he corrected, 'causing Inui to 'glare' at him even though no one could tell.

"Well, I can say I have chosen who I want to be princesses, but to make it fair. Only two people from each school is the max," Arisada smiled. He watched as some chuckled, some smiled, and some paled. (the rest snored) His smile widen when he gave this news, "I'm proud to say at least one person from each school has made it into the program." Fuji and Eiji looked at each other, than to their sleeping freshman. "When I call your name, please come to me. Or if you are asleep and your called, someone can carry you," he said, adding the last sentence for those asleep.

"Jirou, Yukimura, Kikumaru, and Echizen," Arisada said, smiling. Eiji smiled unhappily. Yukimura smiled and Jirou and Ryoma slept, unknowing of the danger they were in. Yukimra and Eiji walked up, while Kabaji and Tezuka carried the two sleeping boys. Tadasu walked up to Atobe, the only captain left, and handed him three papers. "These are maps for each school. They show you where everything is and what we do in each room. Tennis courts are highlighted, as are the dorms and student council room. If you need any help or you wish to attend classes tell a teacher or get Arisada, Sakamoto, or Koshino," he explained so that one, they wouldn't get lost, and two, they wouldn't miss anything in school.

Atobe nodded and handed the other two papers to Rikkaidai's and Seigaku's vice-captains. They nodded and looked over it. "Well than, we will go to the student council room, to discuss their new jobs," Arisada said, waving goodbye to the other tennis players. He was closely followed by the other student council member, Sakamoto, and the tennis member chosen. -this includes Tezuka and Kabaji since they are carrying two of them-

"This is going to be fun, no?" Arisada laughed quietly to himself. Everyone awake, besides Yukimura and Kabaji, sweat dropped. Ryoma mumbled something in his sleep, but it was too quiet to be heard, but it did get two people's attention. "Ne, Tezuka. He really is cute," Yukimura said, watching Ryoma curl up into the warmth. Tezuka smiled a microscopic smile and nodded.

Arisada said something to his treasurer and he nodded and left in the destination of the 1st year building. "Where is he going, nya?" Eiji asked, glomping the other poor freshman. Sakamoto stumbled forward, but didn't fall down. "Hn," Arisada said, showing he heard but wasn't going to answer. Eiji pouted, but let go. They entered the building and immediately, since they were going to lunch at the time, got looked at. Tezuka and Yukimura could have sworn somebody said Ryoma was hot. Yukimura growled low in his throat, so no one will hear him. Tezuka glared slightly in that person's direction.

Jirou woke up, so Kabaji put him down. Jirou looked around, confusion written on his face. "Ah, you have awakened. We probably should hurry then," Sakamoto said, smiling at the half awake boy. "Kabaji, the map of the school is around the corner. Look at it then head to the dorms. Their is a phone there so if your teammates aren't there you can call them," Koshino said. Kabaji nodded and left the small group.

They rounded another corner and entered a room. Tezuka sat on the couch, with Ryoma still in his arms, as did Yukimura and Eiji. Yukimua sat between them and that left poor Jirou to stand. Arisad sat on the oppotsite couch while Sakamoto bid them farewell. The other two stood behind him. "Well, seems Echizen likes you, captain," Arisada teased. Tezuka had a faint blush only Yukimura could see. Yukimura chuckled. Arisada pointed to the vice-president. He came closer and he whispered something into his ear. Koshino smiled and nodded. Arisada nodded to. "Tezuka, we have a proposal for you, but you can deny this one," Arisada smiled at Seigaku's captain. Tezuka nodded showing he was listening.

"Do you wish to be these princesses' knight for the month. We normally wouldn't allow this, but since these are 'limited time only' princess, they might need it," Arisada said, knowing what his answer would be. "We also cleared out two rooms for you, so one of you might have to share a room with Mikoto, our other princess."

Tezuka thought about this. "I will do it," he nodded and Arisada smiled brightly. Eiji laughed and Yukimura stared at him. Ryoma yawned and started to sit up. He looked around with his gold cat-like eyes. "He looks better awake," Arisada said to the two behind him. Ryoma heard it though and glared at him. "Ne, Ryo-chan," Yukimura said, getting the younger's attention. "You were nominated to be a princess." Ryoma's eyes widened. "Yadda," Tezuka looked at him. "Echizen, you can not say no," Tezuka said. Ryoma glared at the floor, before his face blushed. "Why am I in your lap and where am I?" he asked the person he was sitting on. "You wouldn't wake up so I had to carry you and this is Fujimori, the student council room to be exact," Tezuka explained. Ryoma nodded.

"Ochibi. I also got nominated, but since it is only two per school, Fuji didn't, nya," Eiji said, smiling at the younger. "Hn...then why is Buchou here?" Ryoma was confused. "I had to carry you here and now I am the princesses' knight, for a month. Mostly for our princesses since you all won't be here forever," Tezuka explained.

The door opened and walked in Harue and three other boys. "Ah. Toru, Yuujirou, Mikoto. These are the new princesses plus their knight," Arisada introduced. The one with blue hair bowed. "I'm Toru and this is Yuujirou and Mikoto," he said while pointing to one with long blond hair and the same color eyes and the other with red/pink hair with the same color eyes as his hair. Yuujirou smirked, "Please follow us to your rooms, princesses." an mischievous gleam shone in his eyes.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. It might be bad, but this is my first time and I always liked prince of tennis and princess princess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back! I hope you like the new chapter and you continue to read!**

* * *

Ryoma got off Tezuka's lap and the other four went and walked towards the three princesses. "We will also be giving your first outfit so smile if you are asked," Yuujirou smiled at them. Everyone but Yukimura shivered at the smile. Jirou yawned, "I'm tired. When do we get to sleep?" he watched as Toru laughed quietly. "When our job is done. We will have a banquet tomorrow for you so we need you up early to get ready," Mikoto said, not even trying to smile.

Ryoma frowned as he noticed the males were staring at them. "Why are they staring at us?" he asked Mikoto. Mikoto frowned even more than Ryoma, "No clue. You'd think they would try to get a girlfriend," he grumbled. Eiji and Toru laughed while Jirou scoffed and Yuujirou and Yukimura snickered. They walked outside and was caged in by a bunch of boys. "Princesses, we wish to see your smiling faces so we may continue on," a boy from somewhere in the crowd. Toru and Mikoto sighed. Yukimura and Yuujirou smiled at them. Some of them in the front fainted.

"Let us through so we may show our new princesses to their room, please," Mikoto asked, obviously hating this. The boys nodded and made a walk-way for them. The five new boys walked cautiously while the other three breezed through it. "You three are too slow," complained the pink haired boy. "Hn. At least my hair isn't pink," mocked Ryoma with a victorious smirk. Mikoto coughed and stumbled forward. "Why you?" he growled, "my hair is red, not pink." Ryoma just nodded. Everyone but Tezuka, who just smirked, laughed.

Mikoto pouted as they continued to walk. They entered the doom rooms building to be greeted with a silver haired boy. "Ne, brat. What took you so long?" he asked, not caring of the language he used. "Monkey Kings should learn to shut up," Ryoma growled at 'Monkey Kings' nickname for him. Atobe growled, not noticing the three new ones with him. "For your information, Ore-sama is not a monkey. King, yes. Monkey, no," he crossed his arms and glared at the smaller.

Toru, Yuujirou, and Mikoto watched the two bicker. Eiji glomped the smaller cat-like teen. "Ne, Ochibi. We should really go, nya. We wouldn't want the others getting mad at us, nya," Eiji said. Ryoma nodded still glaring at the older. "Others?" he finally noticed the other three rather short boys. "Great, more midgets," he mumbled, loud enough for only him, Ryoma, Eiji, and Yuujirou to hear. "Hn...who is a midget?" Yuujirou and Ryoma gave their best death glare. If looks could kill, Atobe be dead tens times the usual death glare Ryoma gives him. Atobe gulped slightly. "Yuujirou, be nice. They are our guest, and they have to be in top shape to practice," Toru saved Atobe's life, but something in his smile told him he would need to repay the debt.

"Fine," Yuujirou mumbled as he pushed past the 'great Ore-sama'. They continued going until they reached four rooms with the letter 'P' on them. "These are the princesses rooms. It is too dangerous for us to be put with regular students, so we get our own rooms," Toru explained, as he noticed the confused looks.

"Pick a room, but it is two to a room. So pick wisely," Yuujirou smirked. Yukimura grabbed Jirou's arm, "I'm going to be his room mate," he announced, the now a awake boy smiled weakly. Eiji jumped to Mikoto, "I'll be with him!" Mikoto sighed as the other red head wouldn't let go of him. "That leaves you two," Toru said, smiling at them.

Ryoma pulled down his Fila cap, hiding his light blush. Tezuka nodded. "Your stuff should already be in the room next to Eiji. Just pick up your bag and head to the room of your choice, but this one. This is mine and Toru's room," Yuujirou said, smirking as he said the last part. Toru bluashed and Mikoto groaned. "I'd rather not hear your love life," he bit out at him. "Oh. So now Mr. Pink-Haired is going to say something like that at me," Yuujirou said not putting any effort into his words. Mikoto blushed as bad as Eiji's hair. "My hair is red!"

Tezuka and Ryoma both already left by this time, got their things, and picked a room. "Where do you think the others are?" Ryoma asked, putting his clothes in the drawer. Tezuka thought for a moment. "Most likely in regular dorms," Ryoma laughed at this answer. "Monkey King is probably making a big fit about it,"

Somewhere in a normal dorm, Atobe sneezed.

Tezuka chuckled at that, "Aa." A knock was heard on their door. "Come in," Ryoma said, stopping in his actions. The door opened to reveal Toru. "This is your first outfit Ryo-chan. This is also your wig and if you want accessories. Please change first thing in the morning and come to the student council room with Tezuka-sempai," Toru smiled at him. Ryoma huffed at his nickname. Ryoma '_happily_' took the stuff and bowed to him silently.

Toru smiled at him and left the room. Ryoma looked at the outfit and sighed. it was a maid's outfit. It ends above his knees and it was sleeveless. It also had white gloves that end at his elbows with black lining at the end. It also has black stockings that reach his thighs and black heels. He also had black berates with white rose. His wig ends at his lower back and it even had the same emerald tint like his hair naturally does. It came with two accessories. One was a black scarf with white tips. The second was a necklace with an emerald, with a matching ring.

Tezuka stared at the outfit. He couldn't suppress an image of Ryoma in the outfit. He had a slight blush, but was glad Ryoma wasn't looking at him at the time. Tezuka finished putting his stuff away and lay in his bed. "Get some sleep. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep on your new job," Tezuka teased lightly. Ryoma pouted and finished putting his stuff away. He crawled onto his bed and slipped under the blankets. "Goodnight Tezuka-sempai," Ryoma yawned and curled up, sleeping. Tezuka blushed. It was one of the few times the boy didn't call him Buchou. He smiled and went to sleep.

-Next Day-

Tezuka awoke to the alarm clock being thrown across the room. "Stupid clock," the younger mumbled, burring himself deeper into his blanket. Tezuka sighed and got up. He changed into black pants and white shirt. He pulled on his black jacket when went to wake the younger. "Ry...Echizen. Time to wake up," Tezuka shook the younger.

Ryoma growled, but got up anyway. He sat up, the blanket curled up around his waist and he rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms, getting out of bed. Then he remembered. "Oh, great. I get to wear a dress, how nice," he grumbled, grabbing the outfit and began to change. Tezuka walked back to his side of the room and got everything he needed. As he turned around, his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, he stared wide eyed at his kohai.

Ryoma chose to wear the scarf and the ring. Leaving the necklace on the dresser. He pouted at the outfit, making him even cuter. Tezuka gulped and forced his blush not to show. They both left the room just as Fuji and Eiji did. They both wore maid outfits as well, but Fuji wore a blue necklace and his maid outfit had some blue tint to it. Eiji had a red scarf on and red gloves that only covered his hands. Fuji didn't have a wig and Eiji's wig ended at his upper back.

"Ochibi! You look so cute, nya," Eiji glomped the shorter, making Ryoma stumble into Tezuka. Tezuka wrapped his arm around the younger's waist out of instincts. "Saa, Tezuka you seem more protective then usual, ne," Fuji teased, chucking at them. Ryoma blushed and pulled Eiji off of him, not messing with the arm around his waist.

"Will you all shut up," Mikoto groaned, walking out in his outfit. It was black with a white lining. He frowned at them, but blushed when he noticed Tezuka's arm around Ryoma. He tried to hide his blush, but it reached his ears. "Mikoto-san is blushing hard, ne," Yukimura sayed, snickering at him. "Your right Seiichi," Fuji snickered. Eiji laughed. Toru peaked his head out his door. "Ah, your awake. I thought I was going to have to make Yuu-kun wake you up," Toru said, grinning at them. Mikoto paled at this. "Why is he so afraid, nya?" Eiji asked. "I made Yuu-kun wake him up once. Ever since then though he is always up before us," Toru sighed as he opened the door. Yuujirou and Toru walked out wearing their outfits as well.

"Well, we should go," Yuujirou smiled at them. Ryoma, Eiji, and Mikoto shivered at his smile. "Let's go," Tezuka said and they all started. Tezuka then let go of Ryoma's waist, completely forgotten. Ryoma blushed when he remembered. "Arigatou...for not letting me fall," Ryoma thanked, not looking at the brunette. Tezuka smiled and continued to walk. Fuji and Yukimura slowed down, to walk next to Ryoma. "This is fun no?" Yukimura teased.

Ryoma scoffed. "Yes, I'm having the most fun in the world. Can't you tell?" Ryoma said sarcastically. Fuji laughed. "I can't say I can," Yukimura said just as sarcastic. Ryoma smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Tezuka just watched the guys they passed. Some ran into things at the sight of them. "Saa, I think we are popular," Fuji looked at Tezuka, eyes open. Tezuka looked into cerulean eyes.

"Un," he said. Fuji smiled and closed his eyes. When they finally made it to the student council room, they were being followed by more than fourteen guys. Some were even drooling. The normal princesses entered first, but before the others could, Yukimura and Fuji walked closer to the group. "It is a pleasure to me your new princesses," Yukimura said, smiling at them. One of them fell down. "We would love it if you all smiled more," Fuji said, opening his eyes, to show them his eyes. More fainted and they nodded their heads vigorously. Smiling all the while.

They walked into the room, to see a frowning Ryoma looking right at them. They shrugged and stood beside Mikoto and Eiji. Ryoma sat on Tezuka's lap again. All of a sudden the door opened and in came a sleepy Jirou. "You all forgot someone," he mumbled walking over to the two standing behind the couch. Mikoto sweat dropped. "Gomen," he said. Jirou leaned against the wall, trying not to fall asleep. He wore a maid outfit with a tint of orange to it. His wig length ended at his shoulders and was in a ponytail. He didn't even bother to put on the accessories or gloves.

"Well then. Now that you all are here, we can begin," Arisada said, snapping his fingers. Harue stepped up with a chart in hand. "All of the boys have purchased tickets to see the new princesses and 96.3% of them bought a ticket to get their autograph," Harue said, putting some data tennis players to shame. (Namely Inui and any other Data player who couldn't figure it out)

Tadasu stepped up with a smile, "All the preparations have been completed and now that is left it a photo-shoot which will be after the people who paid to get the autograph is done," He stepped back. Arisada nodded and his vice-president whispered something in his ear, making him frown.

"Tell them," he commanded. His eyes had an evil glint and a dangerous aura. Koshino looked angry and had a frown. "I discovered that some people who are not part of our school, or any of yours, have come here. When I noticed them , I thought they were, until I saw they had cameras," Koshino said. Eiji paled, Fuji and Yukimura frowned, and Tezuka and Ryoma stayed the same. "What are we going to do, nya?" Eiji asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. "The show must go on," Arisada said, standing up. "We will make sure no one hurts you of course," Arisada smiled when he said this, reminding everyone of the sadist he is.

Fuji, Yukimura, and Yuujirou smiled back. Jirou was asleep, so he did not know of this news. Ryoma and Eiji looked at each other, furrowing their brow. Tezuka frowned at this. "This is your chance, ne?" Arisada whispered to him. Tezuka looked at him curiously. "What ever do you mean?" He asked, not fully wanting to know the answer. Arisada chuckled and clapped his hands. "You all are dismissed. Either go to class, do your job, or go change for tennis practice."

Tezuka, Yukimura, Ryoma, and Fuji instantly headed towards the door to get to practice. Eiji was trying to wake up Jirou, with Yuujirou was going to go help him with. With Toru's request of course. Mikoto left to get changed and head to class. Jirou woke up by a punch to his head. "Itai!" He yelled. Yuujirou smiled at him and walked away, bringing a bluenette with him.

-At Practice-

Ryoma, Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji, Eiji, and Jirou all changed. (Jirou and Eiji caught up with them before they made it to the courts) Most of the members didn't recognize Ryoma, Jirou, or Eiji. They did with Yukimura and Fuji because the way they smiled and talked. Momo couldn't laughing when Ryoma told him it was him. Then Ryoma just had to say he was 'too stupid to recognize me so you must still be made made dena'.

Momo pouted at the younger, but left him alone when he felt five glares at him. Jirou made it to his team before falling asleep on a bench. Ryoma didn't have his Fila cap, but he did have a tennis racket since Atobe let him barrow his. Tezuka did the same for Fuji and Sanada did the same for Yukimura.

They all practiced for the remainder of the school hours since the 'princesses' and their trustful 'knight' was needed after school for their ceremony. Atobe was somewhat thankful he wasn't chosen. He did not want to be in women's clothing. Of course, if he said this, is crush might hit him with the tennis ball. He sighed as he watched the baby of Seigaku. He watched as his hair flow in the wind and his eyes sharpened.

He sighed again and went to change. Ryoma wouldn't leave the match unfinished, so he and Kaidoh stayed on the court while everyone else went to change. Ryoma suddenly froze, missing a very easy ball. "Fshuuu, what's wrong?" Kaidoh asked. Ryoma looked at a general area, not certain where it was coming from. He felt a shiver go down his spine. "It's nothing. We should go and change," He answered, confusing his sempai further. The Ryoma he knew, didn't leave a match unfinished unless it was raining...hard.

Kaidoh hissed and nodded. They both left the court. Ryoma stopping to look at the area again. He turned back to be met with a concerned faced Kaidoh. They both entered the changing room and got ready. Of course, the 'princesses' had to wear their outfits. Ryoma sighed as he left the room with the other princesses, Tezuka and Atobe. Ryoma still felt uneasy and Four of them felt it.

"Saa, do you think he is okay?" Fuji asked, concern filled his voice. Yukimura frowned as he looked at the younger with worry. "I don't know Syu, but we will find out," Yukimura answered. Tezuka and Atobe remembered what Kaidoh said when he entered the changing room.

-Flashback-

Kaidoh walked up to Tezuka, keeping his eyes on Ryoma but still keeping out of everyone's way. "Buchou," Kaidoh greeted. "What do you need?" Tezuka asked, raising a brow at his kohai. "Ryoma acted weird when we were playing," Kaidoh answered, making the taller frown. "What do you mean?" Kaidoh paused to answer, but he still did.

"He missed a very easy shot and he looked behind him and shivered. He also ended the match without finishing," Kaidoh didn't try to hide his concern for the younger. Tezuka nodded and dismissed him. He saw Atobe staring at him. "What are you going to do?" Atobe asked, watching Tezuka intently. Tezuka sighed and faced the other fully. "I actually don't know, Keigo, but we can't tell Yukimura or Fuji. Genichiro maybe, but the other two are overprotective," Tezuka answered. Atobe nodded and went to tell Rikkaidai's vice-captain.

Tezuka watched as Ryoma got changed back into his outfit and brushed his new wig. He noticed how the younger stiffened for a moment then relax. Ryoma's golden eyes were deep in thought and it made the other curious as to why.

-Flashback End-

Tezuka just hoped the two sadist didn't find out or Ryoma would be under their watch a lot more than he was at the moment. Atobe looked at him and lanced his fingers through his, comforting him. Tezuka smiled. Ryoma noticed though and he didn't like the feeling he felt in his stomach.

Nor did he like the fact that he might be being watched. He sighed to himself and thought to himself if this was happening to any of the other princesses.

* * *

**One more chapter done! Also these are the pairings if you didn't already know.**

**OT6-Ryoma, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, and Atobe**

**Toru and Yuujirou**

**Mikoto and his girlfried (I didn't bother to remember her name)**

**Eiji and Oishi**

**Kaidoh and Inui**

**Jirou and Marui (Even if you barely notice it)**

**Also, I don't like Kawamura or Jirou, or anyone that isn't apart of Rikkaidai or the OT6. They will most likely be forgotten in this so if you want more of them just P.M me! Look forward to chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm back and not better than ever. Something bad happened, but no I'm not willing to share it. So sorry of I go too fast and make this a lot shorter than what I planned to. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

One word described the man before the tennis regulars. Crazy. Natasho Kaoru was their clothes designer and he was currently fixing any mistakes on Ryoma's dress. Ryoma stared at the man in wide eyes as he started to talk to himself rather loudly. He was pulled away by some third years who were complaining about the noise and 'it is all ready done'. Ryoma sighed as he stepped back to his group.

"He is nuts," he muttered. Everyone nodded. "He also gets pulled away a lot by those two, so I am kind of thankful towards them," Mikoto said. He was the first one to be fixed. Then it went from him all the way through the group, ending with Ryoma.

"I like him," Yuujirou and Toru said, smiling like the devil. Mitoko paled saying, "Of course you two do." Toru and Yuujirou got an evil gleam in their eyes. Toru grabbed onto Yuujirou's arm with (FAKE) tears in his eyes. "Oh, Yuujirou. He just doesn't understand us," he said. Yuujirou looked betrayed and sad. He pulled Toru closer to him. "It will be all right. We will have to make do," he said into his lover's ear, but loud enough for the people in their group to hear. Mikoto blushed madly and looked away. Ryoma smirked, Eiji and Jirou laughed, and Yukimura and Fuji chuckled.

"Ne, Mikoto is a tomato Yuujirou," Toru stopped, but didn't step away from the other. "Your right. I wonder if he can cook anything on his face by how red it looks," Yuujirou teased as well, pulling Toru closer to himself. "Will you two stop!" Mikoto yelled. Everyone either smirked or laughed. Their faces going completely serious though saying, "No."

Fuji looked around and noticed Tezuka was talking to the student council president with Atobe by his side. Arisada and Atobe smiled and shook hands. Tezuka and Atobe walked back to the group. "I'm not the only knight now. It is also a choice if someone wants to share a bed with him," Tezuka said. Fuji and Yukimura entwined their hands and smiled. "Well sleep in the same bed, so he can stay in the same room as Mikoto-kun," they said in unison. They also had the same creepy smile. Ryoma and Mikoto backed away from their smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I await your wonderful reviews!**

Tezuka nodded and Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama is sleeping with a pink haired boy," he grumbled, lighting the fuse. "Red! My hair color is red!" he shouted, trying to get in his face but was too short. "Right," Atobe muttered. Mikoto growled at him.

Ryoma smirk turned into a frown when he felt a familiar shiver down his spine. Toru felt the exact same. They stared at each other, worry written in their eyes. This was gone unnoticed. They both walked up to each other, seeming to just be talking, but they went unheard by the yelling Eiji, Atobe, Mikoto, and (Surprisingly) Jirou were doing.

"You felt it to?" Toru asked. Ryoma nodded and looked out the window. "I felt it at practice to. While I was in the middle of a match with my sempai," Ryoma added. Toru frowned. "I felt it this morning on my way to class," Toru also added, his paranoia not fading. They both nodded. "What do you think it is?" Ryoma asked. Normally he wouldn't act like this, but normally he wouldn't be doing anything close to this. Toru shrugged, but noticed that the others noticed they were talking.

"Act natural," Toru whispered just as Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, and Yuujirou came over. "What are you two talking about?" Fuji asked, Yukimura's arm around his shoulder and Fuji's hand was holding onto Tezuka's. Ryoma looked at them, boredom clearly shown in them. "Nothing important. Just wondering when the ceremony will begin," Boredom also was evident in his voice. But to Toru, he could hear the other's sadness and anxiety. Anxiety the other could understand, but sadness...then he saw how close Fuji and Yukimura were and the entwined hand. Toru felt sadness for the other now to.

Fuji and Yukimira nodded. "So when does it start?" Tezuka asked. Yuujirou put his hands aroun Toru's waist and put his chin on his shoulder. "When ever Arisada wants, but it might be soon since you also have to do a photoshoot," He answered, pulling the bluenette closer. "It's really fun when you get used to it. Or you could be like Mikoto and never get used to it," Toru said, smirking at the last one. "Are you two together?" Yukimura asked. "Yes," they said smiling at everyone.

Ryoma looked out the window again with a slight frown. "Echizen," Toru mumbled, but Yuujirou heard him. He looked at the golden eyed teen. "Is he okay?" He asked Toru quietly. Toru sighed. "I can never hide anything from you can I?" Yuujirou smiled. "He is getting a feeling he is being watched. And so do I," Toru answered, making Yuujirou's eyes widen. They turned full of anger. "They touch you and I'll shove a baseball bat up their ass," he hissed making Toru chuckle.

"Of course," Toru said, kissing the other on the cheek. "Great news everyone," Arisada said, finally making his way back to the group. "We will be starting in five minutes. Everyone to the stage," he announced with a bright smile. Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Ryoma walked beside his Buchou. "What's wrong?" the taller asked, catching the younger off guard.

"I have no idea what you mean," the younger mumbled. Tezuka leaned down to say something in his ear. "Your guard was down." Ryoma blushed and decided to walk along side Eiji and Jirou. "What's wrong shortie?" Jirou asked, watching the younger. "Nothing," Eiji put an arm on his shoulder. "You can tell us, nya," Eiji noticed the faint blush he had while walking away from their Buchou.

'_Does that mean, nya...he_' Eiji thought, his eyes narrowing at their Buchou. Eiji's smile was gone and only Jirou noticed. "You okay?" Jirou asked. He started to feel like a worry-wart. Eiji motioned for Tezuka. The other made an 'O' with his mouth and smirked. "This is going to get interesting, no. I don't want to miss this," he said throwing his arms around his head. Ryoma raised a brow. Eiji just smiled down at the younger with an 'all-knowing- look. Ryoma gulped at his sempai.

Tezuka noticed that Eiji narrowed his eyes in his general area. Atobe, Yukimura, and Fuji were walking beside him now. "Why does Ryo-chan not trust us?" Yukimura asked, looking at everyone. "What are you talking about?" Atobe asked, completely out of the loop.

"We noticed him and Toru talking about something, but they both clammed up when we asked about it. Also I believe Yuu-kun knows now since Toru told him. Does that mean we have to wait for Ryo-chan to tell us?" Fuji explained and pondered on his question. "He doesn't want anyone to worry about him," Atobe said, sighing at the younger's antics. "But by doing this, he is making us worry," Tezuka said, rubbing his temple.

"Can't change the way he acts, now can we Mitsu?" Yukimura chuckled, as did Fuji. "I like him just the way he is," Fuji announced smiling at the younger. Yukimura nodded. "He is still a brat though. But I do like him too," Atobe blushed at the last sentence he said, not noticing he said 'I' and not Ore-sama. Tezuka smiled, "Un." Fuji and Yukimura laughed at Atobe.

"It is not funny," the purple eyed teen yelled. "What isn't funny, Monkey King?" a voice asked. "That Ore...you brat. Ore-sama is not a monkey," Atobe screeched at the younger. Ryoma laughed as the taller tried to catch him. "Made Made Dena," he ran to Eiji again, smirking at the others. Eiji and Jirou laughed at Atobe's red face. "You look like a tomato, Buchou," Jirou laughed. "When you get back to practice you get 50 laps," Atobe yelled at Jirou. This making the other pale. "Nani?" he muttered and sighed.

"You're as merciless as Mitsu," Yukimura chuckled. "Aa," Fuji said, smiling at Atobe. "Che," Atobe growled and walked back to the group he was with. Toru and Ryoma again felt a shiver. Toru looked at Yuujirou. "I think they are getting closer," Toru said, latching his arm around Yuujirou's. Yuujirou looked worriedly at his lover. Ryoma just braved through the shiver, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"He is being cautious again," muttered Fuji. Atobe nodded. Tezuka and Yukimura were talking so they didn't notice. "Does Gen know?" Yukimura asked his his narrowing dangerously. "Aa. We told him at the end of practice. That is when he first felt it," Tezuka answered. "Why didn't you tell us?" They both asked, their temper growing dangerously. "This would happen," Atobe said, pointing out their anger. They both calmed down slightly.

"Should we tell him?" Tezuka asked, watching the three before him. Atobe and Fuji nodded and Yukimura looked deep in thought. "But what if he rejects us?" he asked, head low. Fuji's eyes snapped open. "That is a price I am willing to pay for his safety," Atobe said. Fuji and Tezuka smiled sadly, all three nodding at the statement. "After the ceremony?" Fuji asked. The three nodded. "We should tell Sanada," Yukimura said. "Ore-sama will tell him since Ore-sama was his roommate," Atobe said.

"I like it better when you say 'I'," Fuji said, pouting at the taller. "Fine. I will try to get use to saying...I," Atobe sighed and Yukimura grinned. "Maybe Ryo-chan will like your change." Atobe blushed lightly, "Shut it."

Toru, Yuujirou, and Mikoto stepped onto stage, signaling them to stay. They heard people yelling and cheering. They all had smiled on their faces and waved at them. "The three princesses of Fujimori are now with four others. They are here for a limited time only though. So make sure to buy a lot of their things because the moment they are gone, so are their merchandise," Arisada's voice came. They noticed him on the other end of the stage, speaking into the microphone.

"First is Kikumaru," Arisada pointed and Eiji walked onto stage, smiling brightly. He waved to everyone. It got even louder if that was possible. "Jirou," Jirou walked out lazily, but still smiled. He didn't bother to wave. "Yukimura," Yukimura walked out and it got louder as well. He winked and waved, making some people faint. "Finally, Echizen." Ryoma walked out, a bit shy. He smiled though, earning shocked eyes from tennis regulars. The crowd got loud once more. "Remember, limited time," Arisada said.

The princesses got on a car and went around the group of boys. They all waved and smiled at them. Yuujirou and Yukimura even winked at some. When they finished, they got off the car and left the stage. Immediately after they were out of view Jirou, Eiji and Ryoma fell onto their knees. "I hate smiling," Ryoma grumbled making the other princesses still standing (Plus Atobe) smirk.

"At least you did, unlike Mikoto who looked like he was just grimacing," Yuujirou said, laughing. Said person turned pink and his eyes widened. "I don't even want to do this," he whined. Ryoma pat him on the back. "Neither do I, so if I have to so do you," he smiled evilly at the other. Mikoto gulped and nodded.

Sighing, the new princesses went to their photo shoot, followed by Atobe while the other three stayed behind with Tezuka. "Why did he come anyway?" Asked Toru, looking at his senior. "He is a new knight. Just one won't protect all of you. Yukimura can handle himself, but for the rest of you I had to make sure were defended. I also might add one more," Tezuka explained. The three nodded.

"Who might you add?" Mikoto asked, watching as five turned the corner and get out of sight. "He name is Sanada. He is a very close friend," Tezuka answered, not looking at the three. "Hm," Yuujirou hummed and watched the older's eyes. "You now your not that good at hiding your emotions," Yuujirou said, catching the other off guard.

"What do you mean?" this confused the taller. He raised a brow as the blond sighed. "Just don't go and break his heart," Toru said, walking towards the changing room. He was followed by the other two.

-With the Others-

"Jirou, hurry up. We won't carry you," Ryoma yelled at the other. "But I'm so tired," Jirou complained, lagging behind everyone. "I don't care," Atobe bit at the other. "Now hurry up or you will be running laps," he threatened, this making the other immediately walk faster.

"You are starting to sound like Tezuka-Buchou, nya," Eiji smiled. Ryoma watched Atobe from the corner of his eye. Atobe looked towards the smaller, 'causing the younger to look away. "What?" Atobe questioned. "You said 'I' and not Ore-sama. I'm impressed, but don't go getting a big head 'cause I complimented you," Ryoma said, his cheeks a rosy color. Atobe stared at the younger.

'_I like it better when you say I_' '_I think Ryo-chan will like your change_' '_You said I and not Ore-sama. I'm Impressed'_

Atobe smiled as he recalled everything. "Thanks. Coming from you makes me happy," Atobe thanked as he watched Ryoma blush deepened. Atobe chuckled.

When they made it to the photo shoot Atobe was shooed out the room. He frowned, but left as elegantly as he always does. After the photo shoot they left and was met with the three other princesses in normal clothing and the two knights. "Well that took rather long," Atobe complained. "You try smiling for that long and not get angry at everyone," Ryoma remarked, 'causing the ones who had no problem smiling to laugh.

"We should go...now...what is that noise?" Toru asked, looking rather confused. All of a sudden smoke was around. Everyone was coughing and accidentally running into each other. "Let me go!" Ryoma yelled. "Hey, watch it!" Yukimura growled. Tezuka and Atobe didn't move, knowing they might bump into someone. "Hey, watch your hand!" Toru yelped. The smoke cleared and they saw just what happened. Yukimura was getting off the ground, rubbing his lower back. Sanada came around the corner and helped him up.

"What happened?" he asked. Atobe looked around and his eyes widened. "Ryoma is gone" he shouted. Yuujirou looked around the group," So is Toru," he said. Mikoto and everyone else showed worried looks. "What is going on?" came the voice of the student council president. And he looked mad.


	4. Chapter 4

I've** been updating like crazy! I Hope you enjoyed as much as I have!**

* * *

Ryoma groaned, as he started to wake. He tried to stretch, but his arms and legs were bound. "You're awake," came a familiar voice. "Toru. What are we doing here?" Ryoma asked, completely confused. He opened his eyes to see he also was blindfolded. "I don't know. This has never happened before," Toru answered. Ryoma could hear the fear in the other's voice.

"We will be okay. The others will come," Ryoma said, trying to cheer up the other. "I hope they come in time though," Toru muttered, his eyes welling up with tears. "They will...they always will," Ryoma mumbled the last part to himself. He couldn't help to think of five boys at this time. It confused him and yet he still hoped they would find him soon.

"Look! They are awake!" came a loud voice. He heard two pair footsteps coming closer to him and Toru. "They look so cute bound like that, ne, Mitsuru?" came a voice next to Ryoma. "Get your mind out of the gutter," came a voice, sounding closer to Toru and a bit quieter than the one beside Ryoma. "Then why is your face red?" the chuckled while Mitsuru blushed deeper. Ryoma had enough of this. "Get these blindfolds off of us," he said, anger heard clearly in his voice.

"You have no right telling us what to do, but since you don't know what we look like, then I guess it is all right," the voice next to Ryoma said. Ryoma's and Toru's blindfold came off to reveal them to two guys. Mitsuru has dark blue hair and coal black eyes. The other person had light brown hair and forest green eyes. Judging by position, Mitsuru was the blunette. "That is Mitsuru and I'm Aoki," the brunette said, smiling at him. "Why did you kidnap us?" Toru asked, trying to sound brave.

"Kidnapped?" Aoki tilted his head. He smiled sadistically. "Only we can look at you now. Only we can be here for you," he said, his eyes a little crazed. Ryoma would never say it out loud, but this guy was scaring him. Ryoma looked at Toru and noticed the other was also calm on the outside, but he could see deep into his eyes held fear as well.

"We don't want to be here," Toru said, looking for any kind of guilt. "If you truly cared, you would let us go," he said, still watching intently. Mitsuru smiled sweetly. "We care enough to know that if we set you free than you could be raped, murdered, or get your heart crushed. Here none of that will ever happen," he said, his eyes darkening.

"How did you get passed security?" Ryoma asked, finding his voice now. Aoki giggled. "Middle school boys are so easy to crush," he smile widened and his eyes filled with blood lust. "I just roughed them up a bit," he continued, making the two freshmen pale. Toru messed around with his restraints finding a weak point. Ryoma noticed and did the same. "Which one?" Mitsuru asked, looking to Aoki. The brunette smiled at him, "I want Ryo-chan!" he chirped.

Mitsuru nodded and picked up Toru, bridal style. "This way now _Hime-sama,_" Mitsuru said. Toru looked over to Ryoma with widened eyes. Ryoma looked as Toru was carried away, but kept his mouth shut. He knew this could be very dangerous for him. "Now," Aoki said, his voice filled with something Ryoma never heard before, "on with the show."

-Back at Fujimori-

Fuji and Yukimura paced the student council room. Yuujirou was sitting next to Mikoto, who was rubbing the blonde's back. Jirou fell asleep, while the two stoics sat on the couch. Atobe was calling someone, and Eiji was bouncing foot to foot with a distressed expression. Arisada glared at the wall. The three other members of the student council were formulating a plan while Sakamoto was thinking.

"Are we positive their isn't any evidence?" Yukimura said, once again, looking at Arisada hopefully. Sighing, Arisada shook his head. "Poor Ochibi. Toru-chan too," Eiji whimpered. Suddenly the door burst opened showing the Seigaku team. "What happened to Echizen?" Momo was the first to question. "100% he was kidnapped," Inui voiced, making the ones who knew look even more sad. "Correct," Tezuka said, making the regulars pale.

"Why?" Oishi asked, looking around the room, noticing the blunette is gone. "Where is Toru-kun?" he asked. Eiji paled, and latched himself to his boyfriend. "Oishi! It was terrible. The smoke smelled horrible and when it was gone so was Toru-chan and Ochibi!" Eiji wailed, tightening his grip on Oishi. Oishi rubbed circles into the red heads back. "Sh~" he said, soothing the poor neko. Eiji fell limp, showing he cried himself to sleep. Oishi picked him up and sat on the couch, his boyfriend sleeping on his lap.

"Explanation?" Kawamura voiced, feeling the atmosphere was tense. "They got done changing and a smoke bomb came out of nowhere," Atobe voiced first. "We couldn't see a thing," Tezuka said next. "It smelled awful," Fuji said, exaggerating by plugging his nose. "We kept on bumping into people," Sanada said, sighing. "When it cleared, Toru-chan and Ryo-chan were missing," Yukimura said lastly.

"Also," Arisada said, drawing everyone's attention. "The second years I put on guard duty were badly beaten. They are in the infirmary with cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad," everyone remained silent at this news. "Let me see them," the two sadists said, Fuji's eyes opened. Arisada pointed at the door and Koshino walked towards it, beckoning the two. They left.

"Fshuuu. Any evidence at that crime scene?" he asked. Again only negative answers. Sanada's hands were trembling. "Gen," Tezuka said, startling a few people. Sanada was pissed at who took his kitten. "I'll kill the bastard who took Ryoma," he growled, making some of the regulars flinch. Tezuka put his arms around his neck, "You would only stoop to their level if you did so. Do not make Ryoma see that," he whispered. Everyone was in shock at what they were seeing, besides the Fujimori boys and Atobe.

"Mitsu. Gen. Two males were seen, carrying two younger boys into a cab. Said taxi driver took then to an abandoned house," Atobe said, shutting his phone. Arisada raised a brow at Atobe. "How did you find that out?" he asked, completely curious. "I have my sources," came a reply. Suddenly the door opened, to reveal three people. Fuji and Yukimura looked pleased and Koshino looked surprised.

"I found out what they look like," the two sadists said. "Please tell," Inui said, fixing his glasses. "One was tall and had dark blue hair and coal black eyes. The second was taller than us," Fuji started, but Yukimura said the rest, "but shorter than Kei-kun. He also has brown hair and green eyes." Arisada nodded. "Well, do we know the specifics of where they took them?" Arisada looked at Atobe.

"exactly 257 miles from here, on -No name street n.n-," Atobe said. "Why are you all using first names? Yukimura and Sanada, I can see why, but the rest of you?" Kawamura asked, noticing the confused looks on those awake. -Not including the Fujimori boys- "We are dating," Fuji said, smiling at them. "Ah!" Momo said. The others were too shocked to say a thing. "One word from you and I'll cut your tongue out. Now, lets go," Atobe threatened, walking towards the door. Momo paled and visibly stiffened.

"You all will stay here. Yuujirou, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada will be the only ones to go," Arisada grinned. "Why?" Oishi asked, putting Eiji in a more comfortable position, since said two got off the couch. "It would only make since, now go," Arisada motioned for the six to leave. "You better come back with him!" Mikoto said, watching worriedly as Yuujirou smiled at him and nodded.

"Hold on Toru/Ryoma. We are coming" Fuji and Yuujirou whispered so no one would hear them.

-With Ryoma-

Mitsuru closed the door behind him, shielding him and Toru (Or in Toru's case, caged him in). He watched Aoki closely as he headed towards another door. He opened it and the stuff inside made Ryoma pale. It was torture devices. He took out the whip and walked back to him. He sat in front of him. "Now then. You will co-operate. Or else that frail body of yours is going to be in a bad condition," Aoki smiled too sweetly at Ryoma, making him shiver.

"Now. Do you like it here?" he asked, tilting his head, and his smile growing sweeter. Ryoma gulped, but didn't back down. "No," Ryoma felt his head snap to the left. He looked at Aoki, who's right palm had a light pink color to it. "Do you like it here?" he tried again. Ryoma bit his tongue to curse at the other. "Yes," Ryoma hid his eyes behind his bangs, knowing they said 'Kiss my Ass' at him. Aoki smiled at him. "Great, I do to, now that you are here. By the way. Both the rooms you and Toru-kun are in are soundproof," Aoki's eyes darkened. Ryoma looked at him with widened eyes.

He smiled evilly. "I want to hear your voice," he said, standing up. In the process, he picked up his whip. "Will you let me hear it?" he asked, his eyes filled with blood lust. Ryoma looked at him fearfully. '_Toru. Are you okay?_' Ryoma thought, as he watched the guy get ready to whip.

-With Toru-

Toru watched the door close behind them. This room was a lot homier than out there. This room had light blue walls and wood flooring. It also had a red couch in it. It also had two rather large windows. He set Toru on the couch gently. "Sorry about the ropes," Mitsuru said, looking at him apologetically. "Why are you doing this?" Toru asked. "We don't want someone else to touch you," Mitsuru said, completely honest.

"But be glad Aoki didn't choose you," Mitsuru said, his face going dark. Toru gulped. "Why?"

"He doesn't want anyone to hurt you, but that doesn't include him. Him showing love is to see that person bleed," Mitsuru shuddered at the image. Toru gulped. "Why are you so nice to me even though you kidnapped us?" Toru tilted his head slightly. Mitsuru chuckled, untying the ropes. "Someone is rather talkative now," he joked. Toru stared at him with confusion.

"You're weird, but be warned. They will come to save us," Toru said, looking away from the blunette. This time, he smirked evilly. "I know," he said, covering his pistol. Toru looked back at him.

He rubbed his wrists as the rope finally came off. He looked down, not even going to look into the other's eyes. "I'll be in the bathroom," Mitsuru said, getting up and heading to a door across the room. Toru watched as he closed the door. He got up and went to the closest window. He looked out of it to see regular people doing regular things not even worried someone might be kidnapped. Sighing, he continued to look out.

He hoped to see Yuujirou soon. He opened the window and closed his eyes as a light breeze came in. "That is no good," came a voice behind him. He turned to see a frowning Mitsuru. "Sit back down and close the window," he ordered. Toru frowned. "But it feels nice," Mitsuru walked closer to him and picked him up. While he was in his arms, he slammed the window shut and walked back to the coach.

He threw the younger blunette onto the coach. "Aoki might be more deadly than I am, but he is also more forgiving," he said, his voice filled with anger. Toru gulped. "He would of just laughed then shut it for you. I, on the other hand, believe in punishment," he said. One word went through Toru's mind. Bipolar.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Toru stuttered as Mitsuru's hand gripped his neck. "Not good enough," he said, his voice abnormally quiet for the loudmouth. His other hand gripped his wrists. He bent it in a weird formation, 'causing the younger to scream in pain. Mitsuru grinned. He let go if the wrist to put more pressure on Toru's throat.

His breathing became heavy, as did his eyelids. "I believe it is about time we changed partners," Mitsuru said, letting go and smiling. He went to the door and opened it. The room suddenly became full of screams.

-Where I left off with Ryoma-

He sudden gust of wind came from the whip as it made contact. Ryoma held in the scream, not wanting to give the other pleasure in his torture. "Not going to scream?" the older tilted his head. "I'll break you," he smiled down at the cat like teen. He whipped him a good five times before Ryoma let out a whimper.

"Oh~ I'm getting close," the brunette laughed. Ryoma glared up at him. Aoki went back to the closet and pulled out a knife and a gag. He walked back and put the gag on. "It is more fun this way," Aoki said. He pulled away and looked at Ryoma. "Another masterpiece," he cooed. He brought his face too close to Ryoma that Ryoma could feel their noses touching.

"This might hurt," the other warned. Ryoma felt a sudden pain in his inner thigh. He squirmed, trying to get away from the knife. It only went down his leg until it reached his knee. It finally pulled back. Ryoma felt tears in his eyes, but didn't udder a sound. Aoki frowned.

He kissed the tears, making Ryoma want to gag. The pain was back, but was on his left side. This time Ryoma screamed. Aoki smirked as he watched a stray tear go down his face. He took off the gag and looked into his eyes. "Was that so hard?" he asked innocently. Ryoma glared at the brunette, "Your words and actions are so far apart it isn't funny," he said. Aoki chuckled.

"I never said I was a comedian," he joked as he brought the knife into the other's shoulder. Ryoma screamed once again, not caring it was giving pleasure to the older. The other laughed. He stood up and picked up his whip. "Now lets see if this works," he said, smiling down evilly at Ryoma. Ryoma shook with fear as tears went down his eyes.

He kept whipping Ryoma, loving as he painted him red. Ryoma let out screams of pain out. Tears going down his eyes. He looked rather pale since he was losing a lot of blood. Suddenly their was a curse. "Aoki! Stop it! You will kill him!" he heard someone yell, but he couldn't tell who. His vision was blurry and his breathing was rough. The pain continued though.

He looked over at the door where the man came from to only notice a boy with tears going down his face. "Ryoma!" the boy yelled. He heard a loud bang, then everything went into a peaceful silence and the pain ended.

-With the Saviors n.n-

Yuujirou tapped his foot as they were driving to the place. Fuji and Tezuka were discussing something while Yukimura was emitting a dangerous aura. "I'll kill the bastard who took Ryoma," he growled. Sanada tried to calm the other but was failing miserably. "If he hurt Toru he is a dead man already," Yuujirou finally spoke. Atobe looked at the blond.

"We are almost there. Another minute or two," as he said this, Yuujirou and Yukimura looked out the window to see he was correct. The place was all ready in view and was getting closer by the second. "What can you tell us of the place?" Sanada asked, as he watched the two stiffen. Atobe sighed, "It is rather old, but each room is soundproof. It was abandoned by the Kaida family. Current owner of house though is a Kaida family member. Said person, Kaida Aoki, just bought it a week ago. That is all I know of it," he sighed at his lack of information.

"That is enough information to know who my first victim is," Fuji said, now paying attention. "I agree," said Yukimura and Yuujirou smiling together. This making the three people, who weren't smiling, shiver.

"We are here," Tezuka said, as the car stopped. They all got out and headed towards the door. Fuji opened it saying, "It is unlocked," he was confused a this. Fuji, Atobe, and Yukimura went to the left while the other three headed right. Fuji heard something being muffled, and called everyone over to the door. Fuji slammed the door opened and stared in horror. A brunette boy was being held back, a whip in hand and a bloody knife by his feet, by a dark blunette.

Ryoma was lying on the ground, blood circling him, while Toru tried to stop the bleeding. Toru had tears racing down his face. Fuji, Yukimura, Atobe, and Yuujirou immediately saw red. Atobe and Yuujirou pulled the blunette away from the brunette and started to beat him. The other two started to beat the brunette. Tezuka called an ambulance and the cops while Sanada went to aid Ryoma.

"Are you hurt Toru-kun?" Sanada asked, looking at him worriedly as he helped try to stop Ryoma's bleeding. Sanada noticed Toru was only using his right hand. "I'm in better shape than Ryoma-kun," he answered, not looking at the older. Ryoma opened his eyes and smiled at Sanada. "I knew...you would come," he said, barely audible. Sanada smiled back at him and saying, "I will always come rescue you." Ryoma smiled as a stray tear went down his face. He fell back into a peaceful slumber.

The ambulance arrived before the cops and quickly took both Toru and Ryoma to the hospital. Yukimura and Fuji went on the ambulance with Ryoma while only Yuujirou went with Toru. Reason for that is, Yuujirou threatened anyone who tried to go with them making Toru chuckle lightly.

The other three waited for the cops and turned the two in. Then they finally headed towards the hospital. When they made it, only Toru was out and he was waiting for Ryoma. Yuujirou sat next to him, rubbing his back. The other two, Fuji and Yukimura, sat closer to the door where Ryoma had gone through/

They all noticed his left arm was bandaged and his throat was badly bruised. "Are you okay?" Sanada asked, walking up to Toru. Atobe and Tezuka went to talk to the others. Toru smiled at him weakly, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Ryoma. I don't think you can finish the month in Fujimori," he laughed dryly. Yuujirou frowned as he pulled out his phone.

He started to text someone, but wouldn't tell the two who. A doctor came out and stared at them. "Echizen Ryoma," he said, noticing how everyone perked up. "Yes. How is he?" Tezuka asked, noticing how the two stiffened. Fuji frowned as he noticed the doctor sigh. "He isn't in top condition but he will live. He lost a lot of blood and right now, is barely awake. He has two deep cuts on his right thigh and his left side. Also, he has a stab wound on his shoulder. Only five at a time please," the doctor said and started to walk away. "Arigatou," everyone said.

Toru smiled at the five he knew would go in first. "Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura," he said, getting everyone's attention. "You all should go all ready. He was waiting for you back in the house. He was waiting for you five, so go before you make him cry," Toru joked, smiling at them. Fuji and Yukimura smiled genuinely at him. "Arigatou."

The five teens walked into the room where Ryoma was being held. They entered and paled at the sight of the teen. He was bandaged as far as the eye can see, besides his head, and he was breathing slowly.

Fuji and Yukimura sat on the edge of the bed. Yukimura put his arms around Fuji's neck while Fuji stoked the sleeping teens face. Tezuka noticed the slight movement Ryoma made. Ryoma's eyes suddenly fluttered opened.

"Fuji...Yukimura," he said, noticing those two first. He looked around, confusion in his eyes. "Buchou...Sanada...Atobe," his voice was hoarse and he looked paler than usual. "Ryoma," Yukimura said, watching as the teen looked at him. "I look horrible don't I?" Ryoma tried to joke. Fuji smiled at him. "You look good. Not like you usually do though," he joked back. Yukimura and Atobe laughed quietly.

"You know. Toru told us something interesting," Atobe said, watching the younger from the corner of his eye. Ryoma raised a brow. "Hm. Did he now?" he asked, sounding bored. Tezuka smiled as he noticed the younger was acting more like himself. "He said something about you waiting for us," Atobe said, crossing his arms across his chest and smirked when Ryoma turned a light shade of pink.

"Che. I did not," he said turning away from them, wishing he had his Fila cap on. "You not good at lying Ryoma," Sanada said. Ryoma looked at him with questioning eyes. "That's new," he remarked. This confused the older teens. "What do you mean?" Tezuka asked, raising a brow at the other. Ryoma said, "You called me Ryoma. Not Echizen," Sanada looked at the other.

"I'm not going to stop calling you Ryoma," Sanada said, being completely serious and crossing his arms across his chest. Toru and Yuujirou peeked in, but did so undetected. Ryoma smirked, "Hm. Really?" he asked, his eyes being completely mischievous. "Ne. Ryo-chan," Yukimura said, he stopped smiling. Ryoma looked at him.

"What do you feel about us?" he asked, his head down. Fuji and Tezuka exchanged looks of worry. Atobe and Sanada held hope in their eyes. Ryoma stared at them and turned a darker shade of red. He mumbled something inaudible to everyone. "What did you say?" Fuji asked, tilting Ryoma's head to make him look at him.

Ryoma blushed again and sighed. "I...I l-like you all," he stuttered, adverting his gaze from everyone. Everyone stared wide eyed at the freshman, except for the unwanted eyes. Toru giggled and closed the door with a silent click so they wouldn't get caught. Fuji smiled saying, "Then...mind if I have a taste?" he leaned in closer and sealed both their lips. Ryoma stared wide eyed at the brunette.

Fuji pulled away, smirking. It was fast and innocent. Yukimura pouted. "No fair Syu-kun," he whined at the other. Fuji chuckled. Tezuka smiled at the younger, as did Sanada as Atobe while Fuji continued to tease Yukimura.

Fuji pulled the younger closer and licked his cheek. Ryoma turned a dark red. "Fuji!" he said. Fuji stared at the other for a moment. "Call me Syuusuke," he said, putting his head on the other's shoulder. Ryoma stared at him. "Call me Seichii," Yukimura said, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist. Ryoma stared at the Rikkaidai captain.

"Keigo," Atobe's voice rang clearly. Ryoma stared as Atobe uncrossed his arms and fixed his hair. "Kunimitsu," Tezuka crossed his legs, but smiled a small gentle smile. His usual cold eyes, soft. "I'm Genichiro," Sanada said, his voice soft and a very light pink dusted his face. His eyes adverted, his voice soft. Ryoma smiled at them. "Un," Ryoma said. It wasn't his usual, just smile and walk away. It was his true genuine smile.

-The day they go Home-

Ryoma stared bored at the guys at the gate. Arisada let him keep all the outfits he wore. Eiji was bouncing around, Fuji walked alongside Yukimura talking. Atobe was walking with his teammates. Tezuka and Sanada walked quietly beside each other, their teammates followed behind them. Toru, Yuujirou, and Mikoto waited by the gate, they boys making a sort of 'U' so they had room.

"Ryoma!" Toru smiled and waved as Ryoma came into view. Ryoma smirked and waved back. Yuujirou smiled at them. They finally made it to the three boys and stopped. "Did you like princesses?" he asked, tilting his head. "Hell no," "Yes, nya!" "Un," a quiet snore could be heard. Mikoto sighed. "I agree with Ryoma," he said frowning.

"Too bad for you Mikoto-kun," Toru said, a smirk on his lips. "You still have the rest of the school year to be a princesses," Yuujirou said, wrapping his left arm around his neck. "Baka!" Mikoto yelled at them. They all laughed, except for the stoic, the bored, and the sleeping boys.

Three buses arrived on time, each having the name of their school. "Come back soon," Arisada said, waving goodbye to them. Ryoma shuddered. They all got onto their buses.

"We will see them soon," Fuji said, sitting down next to Ryoma. Ryoma smiled slightly and nodded. Tezuka sat in the seat in front of theirs. "Can't wait," Ryoma said, staring out the window. Fuji opened his eyes, and put his head on the younger's shoulder. "I can't either," he closed his eyes. Ryoma smiled and watched as Fuji moved and put his head on his lap. He stroked the tensai's head and continued to stare out the window.

Unconsciously, he brushed his neck with his free hand and smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
